The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patents
Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,129,758AJul. 14, 1992Lindstrom5,409,616AApr. 25, 1995Garbutt et al.6,132,138AOct. 17, 2000Haese8,308,937B2Nov. 13, 2012Milani8,377,291B2Feb. 19, 2013Eckman
U.S. Patent Application Publications
Publication NumberKind CodePub. DateApplicantUS 2012/0199220A1Aug. 9, 2012Knepp et al.US 2012/0216881A1Aug. 30, 2012Donoghue, et al.